Ghost of the past
by densifangirl
Summary: She was sitting on a chair with her hands and legs tied in the chair with a tape. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was approaching her car and someone putting a small towel in her mouth and then nothing. Everything went black.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching season 5, for the third time, and I came up with this at the end of 'Reznikov, N.'. Whoever remembers it well, might have already understood what the story is about. Part of the plot and some scenes from the episode are similar with my story. Enjoy!**

**I don't own NCIS:LA. But, who knows. Maybe one day I will. **

She was sitting on a chair with her hands and legs tied in the chair with a tape. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was approaching her car and someone putting a small towel in her mouth and then nothing. Everything went black.

She opened her eyes and looked around. The place didn't seem familiar. She tried to get up but only then did she realize that she was tied. She didn't call for anyone. She kept looking around for someone, for something to tell her that the place, where she was, was inhabitable. But nothing. Beside the second chair a few meters across her, there was nothing else.

There was complete silence.

A few minutes passed when she heard footsteps coming to her and then the door behind her opened. A man brought a second prisoner in front of her and made him sit on the second chair. He didn't take his eyes off her. Neither did she. He'd been in a situation like that before but not with her, not with his girl. The man tied his hands and legs to the chair as well and left the door without saying a word.

She knew the kidnapper. His face was familiar but she couldn't put her figure on it. Tears started coming down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She didn't say anything.

They kept looking at each other. He hadn't seen her for years. Staring at her while in captured was something terrible for him. His only goal since he first held her in his arms was to keep her safe and never let anyone hurt her. And that's what he did. He's been her guardian angel. He was always protecting her. Only two times he failed; last year in Afghanistan and now. He wasn't there when she was taken.

It hadn't been five minutes and the man came back, this time with a glock 23 gen 4 in his hand. They were both looking at the gun. She looked at the man careful. It took her a few seconds to understand who he was.

The man approached her. He took a lock of hair that was in front of her face and put it behind her ear.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled to the man. He never liked anyone touching his girl.

She was trying to catch her breath. Her heart was pumping so fast that she was barely breathing.

"You killed my father. You killed the most important person in my life. And now I'm going to do the same thing to you. I'm going to take from you the most important person in your life." the man said.

"Please don't do it. You want to kill someone, kill me."

BANG!

**Sorry for the small chapter. I know that so far it doesn't look like 'Reznikov, N.' but you'll see later that it does. So far no names are mentioned or who was shot. Probably some of you already know the two prisoners. Most you should have found the 'she' correctly but not the 'he'.**

**English is not my native language so forgive me for any mistake regarding the prepositions or the grammar. **

**I need reviews to know if you liked it and you want me to continue the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to, unfortunately not much, reviews here is the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and the ones who are following my story.**

**Enjoy!**

_A few chapters earlier…_

It was a Monday morning and the weekend was more than relaxing. They didn't have a case, for now, but they will soon and they won't like it at all.

Hetty wanted them to hand her their reports from the last case till lunch. All four were sitting in the bullpen, at their desks working. They were all hoping that Eric won't show up with a case, again.

"I'm done!" Kensi said full of happiness. Deeks stood his head up and looked at her.

"How did you do it so fast?" he asked his partner.

"Fast? I've been doing this for three hours. Plus, I'm not dawdling looking around or getting up every thirty minutes to fill my cup with coffee."

"Kensi is right. Do you have any idea how many times you got up?" Callen said supporting his co-worker. "I'm done too."

No one got a chance to say anything else as they saw Granger coming and going to Hetty's office.

"I thought he was in DC." Kensi said confused.

"That makes two of us. I'll go give my report for printing. Do you want me to take yours too?" Callen continued without being bothered from Granger's presence.

"Yes, thanks." she said and gave him her USB.

"Hold on G. Take mine as well." Callen took the USBs and left.

Granger was approaching Hetty's office when he heard her talking on the phone.

"Call me as soon as you get my message." she said and hung up when she saw his coming her way.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked being curious and sat on a chair across her.

"It was something personal."

Granger was staring at her not believing it. Since when Hetty had something personal.

Back at the bullpen, Callen sat at his desks. That's when Nell came down holding her tablet and without saying a word to the team, she ran to Hetty's office.

"Am I the only one who has a bad feeling at this?" Kensi asked seeing Nell in such a hurry.

She ran to Hetty's office.

"You seen not to believe it Owen."

"I'm sorry for interrupting but we got something important." Nell said entering Hetty's office.

"Alright, call them up and we are coming." Granger said without making eye contact with her.

"I thought I should inform the two of you first before the rest of the team." Granger turned around and looked at Nell.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Um, this morning a man called 911 reporting gunshots from his neighbor's house next door. When the LAPD arrived at the scene, they found the owner unconsciousness on the floor with a gunshot wound in the chest." Nell said putting on the screen crime scene photos the LAPD had sent.

"And where is the important thing on that?" he asked her.

"The man's name is Jason Taylor. His face looked familiar so I run it though recognition and got a hit. That's his real name." Nell continued and put on the screen the driver license of the man.

Both Hetty and Granger knew him. Granger looked at Hetty for a moment, who was still shocked, and then at Nell and he asked her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I run in five times. It's him."

"What are thinking?" he asked Hetty.

"Call them in Ops but NOT her. Tell her to come here. I have something in mind." she answered.

Granger nodded and left with Nell. She went up in Ops and Granger approached the bullpen.

"Agents Callen and Hanna and Detective Deeks up in Ops." he ordered and then turned to Kensi who looked confused. "Agent Blye in Hetty's office."

The four men went up and Kensi still confused went to Hetty. She approached the office and saw Hetty still sitting holding a case file.

"What's going on? Why haven't I been called in Ops?"

"You are needed elsewhere. You are going on a filled trip in San Diego. There is a man named Peter Parker. He is a former marine and probably in danger. I need you to go, find him and bring him here." Hetty said handing her over the file.

"But Hetty, there is team in San Diego. I mean one of the agents there can do the job."

"Yes, but you are more capable than any other agent in the NCIS."

"Thank you. And what about the case the guys are working on?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Call me as soon as you arrived." Kensi nodded her head and left. "Don't be surprised if he knows you." Hetty added.

She was missing something but the question was what. Hetty, once again, was hiding something.

Back in Ops, they were waiting for Hetty to begin. She entered the center a few minutes later. "Begin Mr. Beale."

"This morning, a 911 call was made from a house in Hollywood reporting gunshots from his neighbor's house next door. The LAPD arrived there within ten minutes. And when they did, they found a man on the floor with a GSW in the chest."

"Is he alive?" Callen asked.

"Yes, he is. However, he is in surgery at Pacific Beach Medical Hospital in critical condition." Nell answered.

"Who is this guy?" Deeks asked.

"You believe he was living under an alias for the past fifteen years, at least, under the name Jason Taylor." Eric continued.

"His face looked familiar to me so I decided to run it though face and recognition and I got a hit." Nell said.

"Let me guess. He is a terrorist." Sam said.

"Quite the opposite. He is a former marine. And that's his real name." Nell said and put on the big screen his driver license.

"Oh my God! Where is she?" Deeks asked Hetty shocked.

"I sent her in San Diego. Until we find out what exactly is going on she doesn't need to know anything. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, I want you at the crime scene to see if you can find something. And you Mr. Deeks with Assistant Director Granger will be at the hospital to make sure that he remains safe."

Granger turned to Deeks who was next to him, smiled and said "I'm driving." and he left.

Deeks looked at the two agents and asked "Is there something I should know?"

"No, nothing. Just don't let him drive your car. He almost destroyed Challenger's brakes last year." Sam told him as he had worked once with Granger in the past.

The three men rolled down the stairs seeing Kensi at her desk packing her bag. She was almost ready. She was curious. Why Hetty wanted her to provide protection to someone she didn't even know? Plus, there is a NCIS team in San Diego. Why sent her? "What are you guys working on?" she asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Callen answered her "Keep us posted Deeks." and he left with his partner.

That's when Granger walked in the bullpen. "Where are the car keys?" he asked Deeks.

"Um, you know my car is for service and I don't have it right now. I'm guessing we will have to take yours sir." Granger smiled and walked away and Deeks followed. And a few minutes later Kensi left too.

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to upload two chapters because the second one doesn't 'promote' the story.**

**Enjoy! **

Within the next hour, Kensi was already in San Diego. The address of that man, Peter Parker, was inside the file Hetty had given her.

During her trip, she kept thinking the reason Hetty sent her instead of anyone else. And what was that she said? _'Don't be surprised if he knows you.' _The name didn't ring a bell to her. She had never question Hetty's decisions before, except from now. First Granger is coming back from DC, then Nell is running to her office and finally she is being sent to San Diego. Something was definitely going on.

She pulled out of Peter Parker's house. Before reaching the main door, there was a small garden with a table and a couple of chairs. From the window, which viewed to the garden and road, the USA flag was waving. Clearly a marine's house.

The front metal door was unlocked and opened so she let herself in. Making her way to the main door, she felt being in her father's house. I was exactly the same. When she reached the door, she realized that it was opened; like someone had broken into. She immediately took out her Sig and phone and called Eric. It didn't take much time for him to answer it.

"_Go Kensi."_

"Eric, I'm in San Diego. I need back-up on my location."

"_I'm on it."_

Hetty who was in Ops heard her and joined the conversation.

"_What's the status Ms. Blye?"_

"The door is opened. I'm moving in." And without hanging up, she put her phone back in her pocket and walked in the house.

She went over all the rooms. When she finally reached the living room, she found him. "Oh my God!"

"_Ms. Blye?"_

Kensi, hearing her, took her phone out of her pocket along with a pair of gloves. "Hetty, he's dead. Gunshot wound to the back of the head. His hands are tied at the back. He was executed. Judging by the condition of the body, I say he's been dead for at least three days."

"_Ms. Blye, I want you to stay there and gather as much information as you can. I'll call you later."_

"Got it." and she hung up.

She looked around the room. All his metals were hanged on the wall above the fire place. It hadn't been five minutes and the back-up arrived.

"San Diego Police!" an officer yelled.

"NCIS! Special Agent Blye." she said showing her badge.

"Officer Jonson." he said and approached her and shocked hands with Kensi.

"He was dead when I got here and I believe he's been like that for the last three days." she explained herself.

"What are doing here?"

"I was told to provide protection to Mr. Parker but as you can see yourself I got here too late. Or my boss sent me here too late."

"Okay. Guys, call the coroner. We have a body here." he yelled to the other two officers. He was obviously the one in change.

Back in Los Angeles, Callen and Sam were still at the crime scene. They were almost finished and they were about to leave.

Sam was at the living room when he heard his partner talking on the phone and approaching him.

"Okay Deeks. Keep me posted." he said and hung up. "He is still in the surgery." He paused for a moment. "I hate what I do."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"I know what that means to her Sam. And we all know how much she loves him. We are lying to her for something that does concern her."

"G, he was shot. That means he's in danger. By putting her next to him, we are risking her life too."

"You are not convincing me." Callen looked around the room and his eye caught a picture above the fire place. He made his way there with Sam following him. He stared at the photo for a while. It was the victim with a girl, probably his daughter. He looked at Sam without saying anything. A few minutes later, they left the house.

Within fifth teen minutes, they were in Ops. Eric hadn't called them to brief them which was something bad because he had probably found nothing.

They walked in Ops and Callen said "Eric, please tell me have something."

"I access to traffic cameras in the area and I got something. We have footage from his neighborhood." he got up, approached the screen and typed something in his tablet. "This is footage two minutes before the 911 call." and he put on the screen the video. "And now you probably see the shooter." A man was coming out of the house with a gun in his left hand and then he got in his car and took off. "Both the pictures of his face and plate are blurry. I'm doing my best but no luck so far."

"Eric, go back the video." Sam said and moved closer to the screen. "There. Stop."

"What is it?" Callen asked.

"He is holding the gun with his left hand"

"Which means he is left-handed." Callen continued.

"Exactly."

"I don't know if this is actually helping." Callen looked around not seeing Nell and asked "Eric, where is Nell?"

"Oh, she is checking victim's phone records."

And that's when she entered the operation center.

"Hey guys" she said seeing the two agents "I was checking his phone records and I think I got something. Over the past three days, he called a former marine, with whom he served in Afghanistan named Peter Parker, twelve time and none of these calls were answered."

"Parker?" Eric knew that name as he had traced Kensi's phone to his address in San Diego and had heard that he was dead.

"You know him?" Callen asked.

"No, but um, Kensi called half an hour ago and asked for back-up in Peter Parker's house in San Diego. And she told Hetty that he's dead for at least three days."

Callen and Sam looked at each other confused.

In San Diego, the coroner had left five minutes ago with the body. Kensi was still at the living room looking for evidence that could tell her who killed Parker or why. When she reached the fire place, her eye caught a picture with three men. They were marines. And the picture was taken in Afghanistan. She could recognize the background as Camp Chapman. She was there last year and it hadn't changed a lot. She could also recognize the three men in the photo; Peter Parker, her father in the middle and Granger. She smiled. That's when her phone rang. It was Hetty.

"Now I know why you told me not to be surprised if he knows me."

"_Did you find anything?"_

"Nothing so far. The neighbors hadn't seen him for days but they said they didn't hear any gunshots."

"_Agent Blye, I got a computer here." she heard officer Jonson calling her from the kitchen. _

"We got a computer. I'll call you when I have something." she hung up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Forensics will be done in five minutes. Um, there is a coffee shop in the corner. I'll go get coffee. You want some?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Oh, I check his phone records. He had a dozen unanswered calls the last three days from a guy named Don. No last name is listed in his phone."

"Okay." and he left.

She took a sit on a chair in the table and turned on the computer. His e-mails were on. In his inbox, there was an unread mail from last night and she opened it. It was a short message and she read it.

_Peter,_

_It's been two days that that you are not answering your phone and I'm worry. You are one the two people I trust and who knows all the truth. And I don't want to lose my best friend. I wish there was a way in which I would change everything. I wish I never lied to my baby girl, to my Kensi. I wish I hadn't left her alone all these years. I wish I could knock her door one day and tell her everything. But I know she'll never forgive._

_If you get that mail, please call me the soonest._

_Don_

Tears started coming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she just read. Her father was alive. The last seventeen years of her life had been the worst. She was determined to live the rest of her life without her father. He never saw her on her eighteenth birthday or graduation. Or so she thought. Because he was always behind her. He was protecting her and he knew every move she did. He had regretted million times what he did. He missed his daughter's years. He missed everything of her life. He missed her; her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes. Everything.

**Sorry Deeks' fans for not seeing him in this chapter. He'll be in the next one which will be uploaded soon. I promise. I want to thank everyone who's following the story and wrote reviews. I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tears started coming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she just read. Her father was alive. The last seventeen years of her life had been the worst. She was determined to live the rest of her life without her father. He never saw her on her eighteenth birthday or graduation. Or so she thought. Because he was always behind her. He was protecting her and he knew every move she did. He had regretted million times what he did. He missed his daughter's years. He missed everything of her life. He missed her; her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes. Everything.

She got up and went over Parker bedroom. There was an agenda with names and addresses. She searched in 'B' and found her father's name listed with an address she didn't know. She wrote it on a paper and ran to the door.

Officer Jonson had just arrived from the coffee shop. "Hey I got the coffee." But Kensi pushed him aside without saying a word, got in her car and left.

She drove back to Los Angeles as fast as she could and then to the address in Hollywood. When she got there, to all her surprise, two LAPD officers were at the scene. A yellow police tape was blocking the door and the officers were outside.

She pulled over outside the house and got out. She ran to the door where she was stopped by the officers. "I'm sorry, you can't go in. This is a crime scene." an officer held her from the arms so she wouldn't go in.

"My father lives here. What are you doing here?"

"Your father?" the officer asked confused. Kensi nodded her head. "I'm sorry, but he was found shot this morning."

"Where is he?"

The officer looked at his fellow and answered her "We don't know that. But we do know that he is not dead." Kensi seemed relieved to hear that. She ran back to her car and drove to Ops.

Callen and Sam were sitting in the bullpen when they saw Kensi running to Hetty's office. Callen stood up and tried to stop her. "Hey, hey Kens. What's going on?" He noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Apparently something that does concern me Callen. How did you do that? I expected from Sam, from Deeks, from Granger, from Hetty but not from you. This is my father we are talking about and you all kept it from me."

"How did you find out?"

Kensi looked at him for a moment. "Let me go." And Callen took his hands off her.

Hetty, who had heard her yelling, wasn't prepared to answer her.

"How did you do that? Why did you send me in San Diego?"

"Ms. Blye let me explain myself." But she cut by Kensi.

"I don't want you to explain anything because I'm not sure what will be true and what will be lies." She paused for a moment. "Where is he?"

"Pacific Beach Medical." Kensi left immediately without making eye contact with anyone.

At the hospital, Deeks was waiting at the waiting room while Granger had gone to bring coffee. Neither Callen nor Sam had called him to tell him that Kensi knew her father was alive.

Granger arrived a few minutes later with two paper cups of coffee and he handed the one to Deeks. "Thanks. He's been in the surgery for four hours now."

"He's strong. He's going to be fine." Deeks shook his head without saying anything.

If there was something Granger hated was waiting. This was the second cup he was drinking. He had his back against the wall across Deeks, who was sitting, and he was trying to be as much patient as he could. He decided to walk up and down in the hall. Standing without doing anything was making him tired. While he was walking, he noticed Kensi coming their way. "Oh my God."

Deeks heard him and looked at the way he was looking only to see his partner. Deeks got up and ran to her to stop her. "Where is he?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Deeks pulled her in a hug to calm her down.

After she kind of calm down, Deeks made her sit down and he sat next to her. "Where is he?" she asked again with an exhausted tone from the crying.

"He's in still in surgery." Granger answered her. "How did you find out?"

"Um,…., Hetty sent me to San Diego to bring here in LA Peter Parker. When I….. when I got to his home, he was dead. I found an e-mail to his computer written by my father. Parker had an agenda and.…." she was trying to catch her breath "my father's address was written there. I drove to his place and a LAPD officer told me that he was shot and Hetty told me that he is here."

"I'm sorry. Hetty sent you San Diego to bring here Peter? What for?" Granger asked.

"She said he was in danger." Deeks was looking at his boss who seemed confused.

Granger was running in his mind everything Kensi had said. And then he remembered this morning's call. Hetty was talking on the phone when he arrived at the office. '_Call me as soon as you get my message.'_ She was either talking to Parker or Blye. Granger didn't say anything and left leaving the two partners.

He drove to Ops as fast as he could. He was never that angry before. He was so sure that Hetty knew Donald Blye was alive and she didn't say anything. She was always hiding things from everyone; first from Callen about his family, then from Granger about the White-Ghost-case and now from Kensi.

When he arrived at the Mission, he went directly to her office. Callen and Sam, who were sitting at the bullpen, noticed that he was angry and in a hurry. "Everyone is looking for Hetty today, don't you think?" Callen asked his partner.

"I have a question for you and you better tell me the truth. Did you know it?" Granger asked her.

"I'm afraid you have to be a little more specific."

"Did you know Blye is alive?" Hetty took a deep breath but didn't say anything. Her silence gave Granger the answer. It was the first time he knew the less on the case. "How did you do that? Until three years ago, I was looking for his killer and not even then you didn't say anything." He was actually yelling. Callen and Sam had heard everything. "You own me the truth Henrietta and you will tell me everything."

"Eighteen years ago, he called me and asked for my help. He knew Peter Clairmont was after him and he wanted to kill him. So along with his lawyer, they staged his death. I knew it. Two weeks later, his lawyer was killed in a plane crush."

"What about Parker?"

"Blye told him everything about a month later. He called me last night and told me that Parker is probably in danger. That's why I sent Kensi. I was trying to call her father this morning but he wasn't answering."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He left leaving behind him his fifthteen-year-old daughter. What exactly was he thinking?"

"He wanted to protect her."

"Protect her? We both know Hetty what she went through. And you are telling me that he was trying to protect her?" They were interrupted by Granger's ringing phone. It was Deeks. "What is it Detective? Okay. Thank you. He's out of surgery. Doctor said he was lucky and he's going to be fine." Hetty seemed relieved. Granger gave her an angry look and left without saying anything else.

Back at the hospital, Kensi and Deeks were waiting till the doctor will tell her that she can see her father. Deeks, always by her side, was holding her hand. It hadn't been five minutes and the doctor came back. "Ms. Blye, you can see your father." she nodded her head, turned to her partner and said. "Go, I'll be fine. I want you to find who did this." He kissed her in the forehead and she followed the doctor.

The doctor showed Kensi her father's room. "You have five minutes, no more. He needs a rest." Kensi nodded her head, took a deep breath and opened the door. What she was seeing was horrible; her father on a hospital bed surrounded by tubes and wires. She went closer to him and sat at the edge of the bed and took his hand into hers.

"When you didn't come home that night, I knew something was going on. But I kept telling myself that you were fine, that I'd wake up in the morning and you'd be in the kitchen making breakfast. When I woke up and you weren't there, I freaked out. A few minutes later, your best friend knocked the door and told me that you were gone. I didn't want to believe it. You had told me that you would never, NEVER leave me alone. And yet you did. You weren't there when I needed you." She felt a squeeze in her hand. He was awake. "Dad? Dad, please talk to me."

"I'm sorry baby girl. I wish I could do something to change everything." he said with a weak tone.

"We have time to change everything dad."

"You have no idea how much I missed you baby; your smile, your eyes, your beautiful face." He put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears. That made her smile.

Back in the Mission, Callen and Sam were briefing Deeks on the latest news. He wasn't surprised to find out that Hetty knew Blye was alive and she didn't say anything. It would be a surprise if she had said it. What he couldn't believe was the fact that Granger didn't know it. He was his best friend and he trusted him. How could he not tell him that?

When the two agents finished the briefing, Eric and Nell rolled down the stairs and approached them.

"Guys, we found something." Eric began.

"We know that Parker knew Blye is alive, so we checked traffic cameras in Parker's neighborhood around the time of his death and we have footage of a man holding a gun with his left hand leaving his house three days ago. The car in which he left is the same with the one the guy who shot Blye used to leave this morning. It's the same car and same man." Nell continued.

"Do we have a name?" Callen asked.

"We do." Granger approached the bullpen and stood behind Callen. "Mark Clairmont. Peter Clairmont's only son."They were all shocked.

"Okay, let's take it from the beginning. Mark visits Parker, he is probably asking him to tell him where Blye is. Either Parker didn't tell him anything and he killed him…." Callen began.

"or he talked and then he killed him." Sam continued.

"But why did he try to kill Kensi's father? It doesn't make any sense." Deeks said.

"It does." They were staring at Granger. "Mark believes Kensi killed his father."

**Stay tune for my next chapter….. **

**What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I was trying to make it as good as possible but I still think it's not well-written.**

**The big mystery of who was kidnapped and who was shot. It's the first chapter with more details and two flashbacks.**

**I hope you like it!**

She was sitting on a chair with her hands and legs tied in the chair with a tape. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was approaching her car and someone putting a small towel in her mouth and then nothing.

_Kensi was leaving the hospital, to go find Hetty. She wanted answers and since doctors didn't allow her to see her father any more, she thought it was the perfect time._

_While she was crossing over the hospital's parking lot to reach her car, she kept thinking who might want to kill her father. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone. It was Deeks. "Hey Deeks, what's up?" She didn't get a chance to say anything else and she felt a man grabbing her from behind and putting a small towel in her mouth. Deeks on the other line, not listening her voice but her screams, yelled. "KENSI!? Kensi, what's going on? Kensi, talk to me."_

Everything went black.

She opened her eyes and looked around. The place didn't seem familiar. She tried to get up but only then did she realize that she was tied. She didn't call for anyone. She kept looking around for someone, for something to tell her that the place, where she was, was inhabitable. But nothing. Beside the second chair a few meters across her, there was nothing else.

There was complete silence.

A few minutes passed when she heard footsteps coming to her and then the door behind her opened. A man brought a second prisoner in front of her and made him sit on the second chair. It was her father. He didn't take his eyes off her. Neither did she. He'd been in a situation like that before but not with her, not with his baby girl. The man tied his hands and legs to the chair as well and left the room without saying a word.

Kensi knew the kidnapper. His face was familiar but she couldn't put her figure on it. Tears started coming down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She didn't say anything.

They kept looking at each other. He hadn't seen her for years. The five minutes at the hospital were not enough. Staring at her while in captured was something terrible for him. His only goal since he first held her in his arms was to keep her safe and never let anyone hurt her. And that's what he did. He's been her guardian angel. He was always protecting her. Only two times he failed; last year in Afghanistan and now. He wasn't there when she was taken.

It hadn't been five minutes and the man came back, this time with a glock 23 gen 4 in his hand. They were both looking at the gun. She looked at the man careful. It took her a few seconds to understand who he was. Mark Clairmont.

He approached her. He took a lock of hair that was in front of her face and put it behind her ear.

"Don't touch her!" her father yelled. He never liked anyone touching his girl.

She was trying to catch her breath. Her heart was pumping so fast that she was barely breathing.

"You killed my father." Mark said looking at her.

She remembered that moment like it was yesterday.

_She fought with her father's killer inside her mother's house. She stabbed him with his own knife three times and then she pushed him and he fell down backwards in the stairs. She slowly came down still holding his knife._

"_Your father and I were friends once. Brad Stevens was just a difference of opinion. Otherwise, we were the same." Clairmont said trying to catch his breath._

"_My father was a United States Marine. You're a killer who happened to pass thought."_

"_KENSI!" Deeks yelled while entering the house with Callen, Sam and Granger._

"_There's plenty of time to save him. But I won't do it." She said coming down the rest of the stairs._

_Callen, Sam and Deeks were staring at her. Clairmont took out his gun and aimed Kensi. No one saw him but Granger who shot him twice. Everyone was shocked. They were looking at him in shock._

"Your father was a murder."

"You killed the most important person in my life. And now I'm going to do the same thing to you. I'm going to take from you the most important person in your life." he said with more anger and walked towards her father.

"Please don't do it. You want to kill someone, kill me. I killed your father."

But that didn't change his mind. He pointed the gun to her father and shot him. "DAD!"

That's when Callen, Sam, Deeks and Granger walked in. Eric and Nell were able to find Mark's car and their location.

"Drop the gun!" Callen yelled. Mark tossed his weapon on the ground. Callen and Sam ran to him and cuffed him. Granger untied his friend, placed him on the ground and put pressure on his wound. "Eric, you need an ambulance now!" Callen told Eric through the mic.

Deeks untied his partner. She got up and ran to her father. Deeks ran behind her and knelt next to her. "Please stay with me dad. Please. Don't leave me again. I need you. Please."

"You don't need anyone baby girl. You are tough." he said with a weak tone. He turned to Deeks and continued. "I know she's safe with you. Make her happy." and he closed his eyes. He was gone.

"No, no." she burst into tears and fell in Deeks' arms.

Callen and Sam were looking shocked. Mark seemed to enjoy it. He had taken his revenge and he was happy. Kensi turned her head to him and looked at him angry. "You killed him." She got up, ran to him and punched him in the chest as hard as she could. "You killed him!" Deeks who was behind her pulled her back and hugged her.

"You did the same thing." Callen and Sam took him and left.

Deeks had her in his arms for a while. He was feeling her tears wetting him. His heart was hurt seeing his partner like that. With his hand on her head and the other fondling her back, he was trying to make her feel better. But it was just impossible right now. She was so hurt. She lost her father again. And this time, he passed in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter. I want to thank everyone who followed my story and for your comments. It meant a lot. I hope you like the ending.**

The next day's sun rose.

The night that passed was the most difficult for everyone, especially Kensi. She lost her father, again, but this time she saw him passing away in front of her. As much as Deeks and her co-workers tried to convince her stay with someone, she didn't want to. She didn't even want to stay with her partner. She still wasn't aware of the fact that Hetty knew everything. No one tried to tell her something. They knew what they were doing. Telling her that someone she trusted had kept from her something so much important will be another hit.

The funeral was today. The agency had taken care of everything. The last thing Kensi could do was prepare a second funeral for her father.

Her door was opened. Wearing a black skirt and jacket and a white shirt, she came out of her bedroom looking for her black heels. Searching around her desk, her eye caught a picture in a frame. She was with her father, a year before he 'was killed'. She picked it up and with tears in her eyes she was staring at it. Her mind started running back. All good memories she had with him came back.

Her memories were interrupted by a knock on her door. She put down the frame, wiped her tears and turned around to see who was. To all her surprise, it was Granger. She was expecting Deeks. He had convinced her to pick her up and go together to the ceremony.

"Good morning." Kensi didn't say anything. She just nodded her head. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

He stared at her for a moment and finally asked what he wanted "Why did you tell Clairmont that you killed his father?"

Kensi was taken aback. She didn't expect such a question from him. It took her a few minutes to answer.

"Because you saved my life three years ago. I owed you."

Now it was Granger who was surprised. He didn't expect to hear that.

"Your father is dead because you lied to Clairmont."

"My father is dead because of both of us. You killed Clairmont and I lied to his son about that. I'm not blaming you for that. I did what I thought was right." She paused for a moment and looked at him. "If I had told him the truth, he wouldn't probably believe me. Or if he did, you would be dead now. For the last eighteen years of my life, I lived without him. Coming back would make my life a big mess."

Kensi was willing to risk everything, even her own 'blood', to save someone. She risked her father's life to save someone she didn't like at all but who was like a second father to her. She felt like that when the two of them were working together in Afghanistan.

They were interrupted by Kensi's phone. "Damn it. It's my mom."

"She doesn't know?"

"She's not even here. She went to Boston last week to see her sister." and she answered it. "Hey mom! Yeah, everything is fine here. How's aunt Jen? Good. Um, mom, we're working on a case and it's pretty hard. I'll call you later, oaky? Kisses to aunt. Yes mom, I'll water them. Bye." and she hung up.

"Will you tell her?"

"I don't know. This is the last thing I want think right now."

And that's when Deeks knocked her door. "Good morning. Am I interrupting?"

"No detective. I was just leaving." He turned to Kensi and said "Thank you Agent Blye." and he left.

Deeks walked toward his partner. "Are you okay?"

"I will."

They drove together to the cemetery.

On top of the coffin, the USA flag was paved. Sam, in his uniform, Granger in a black suit, and four other marines were carrying it. Kensi and Deeks were behind them. Callen, Hetty, Eric, Nell and some other people who knew Donald Blye were following them. With his hand holding hers and the other one around her waist, Deeks was walking with Kensi.

A few minutes later, the flag was wrapped. Sam knelt in front of Kensi and gave it to her. She hadn't cried until then. When she held the flag, it was like her eyes opened and tears started coming down.

When the funeral was over, she left alone. She wanted to be alone.

It was a little after seven. They were all at the bullpen. No one hadn't seen her since the ceremony. And they were all worried about her. To all of them surprise, Deeks seemed to be the only who wasn't worried. Or at least, not as much as the rest of the team. He left the bullpen saying he knew where to find her.

He drove to the beach where he thought she was. And he was right. He knew his partner very well. He got out of the car and approached her.

She was sitting on the sand with her knees against her chest. She had taken off her heels and had placed them next to her. Her cheeks were still wet. The flag was still in her hands. She was watching the sunset when she heard someone coming her way. And she knew exactly who was.

Without turning around, she asked "How did you know I'll be here?"

Deeks made a few more steps and sat next to her. "You were here three years ago, too." That's when she turned to him and looked at him for a while.

"You followed me that night, didn't you?"

"I needed to know you were going to be okay." That brought a smile on her face. "That's my girl."

She kept looking in front of her at the sea. "Will you lie to a bad guy when he is threatening someone you love to save someone you don't like at all but you feel him like family?"

Deeks stared at her confused. It took him a few minutes to understand what it was about. "I don't know. It depends."

"On?"

"Whose life will be threatened, whose life I will save."

"I lied to Clairmont to save Granger. And now my father is dead."

"I thank Granger for what he did Kensi. He saved your life and I'm glad he did it." He remembered that day like it was yesterday. If Granger hadn't done what he did, his partner would be dead now. She kept her eyes away from him. "I have an idea. Why don't we go to my place? I'll cook your favorite food and we can watch a movie. Um? Plus, Monty has missed you so much."

She turned and looked at him. "Sure." Deeks got up and offered his hand to Kensi to help her get up.

Within ten minutes, they were at his house.

Deeks started cooking as soon as they walked in the house. He was the only one who made her favorite food so good. It hadn't been thirty minutes and the food was almost ready. He walked to the living room where he had left Kensi. "Kens, the food will be ready in five. You want to eat here or in the kitch…." She had fallen asleep in the couch. Monty was on it, down to her legs. "Monty down! You'll wake her up." he ordered his dog and Monty obeyed. He brought a blanket from his bedroom and covered her with it. He was more than glad to lift her up and take her to his bed and he was so sure that she will wake up. And he didn't want that. God knows if she had slept last night.

He sat down, next to her, and held her hand. She was sleeping like an angel. Yes! Bad ass Blye, with the lethal look that was scaring you, was sleeping like an angel. God, she was so beautiful! Deeks stayed there all night looking at her. This was probably his best time he had ever had with her. Doing nothing but this; looking at her.

_THE END_

**Thank you everyone!**


End file.
